


Sheep

by Miss_Femm



Category: A Clockwork Orange (1971)
Genre: Alex being vengeful and evil, Gen, Home Invasion, Post-Canon, Strong Language, a bit of the old ultraviolence too, still i rated this M just to be safe about it, the violence is a bit nasty but not over the top gory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Femm/pseuds/Miss_Femm
Summary: Alex gets vengeance on Georgie and Dim after the events of the film, but revenge isn't as sweet as our humble droog and narrator had hoped.





	Sheep

Six months after his cure, Alex went after his traitorous droogs—that is, Dim and Georgie. He is a big man now, one with influence. He could do whatever he liked and have everything covered up hush, hush, hush, especially when the victims were pathetic, replaceable thugs with badges.

He’d had them and their shitty little apartment observed for two weeks. They were like robots, the two of them: get up at six, work from seven to six, get drunk at the pub on Friday (the one his pee and em liked to visit for crying out loud!), maybe bring a girl or two home, then sleep like the dead till morning.

So Friday night it is that Alex broke into the apartment, waiting in the darkest corners until the two bastards came home swaying on their feet. Georgie being the more alcohol-tolerant of the two supports Dim, who belches away some silly pop ballad as they stumble through the door. Alex holds his breath until the all-but-dead Dim is deposited on the couch and Georgie is undoing his tie.

That’s when he makes his move, tackling Georgie to the ground, hands wrapped around the bastard’s throat.

“I thought you’d like a surprise visit, Georgie Boy.”

Georgie’s eyes bulge with pain and terror as Alex strangles him. He flails and kicks his legs like a frightened animal, but the alcohol has undercut whatever advantages he might have had in this fight. Every muscle in Alex’s body trembles with delicious delight as he squeezes ever tighter. He hasn’t felt this wonderful in a long time. Dim mumbles something on the couch, but he’s too far out of it to realize what’s happening right in front of him.

Before Georgie passes out, Alex lets go and gets to his feet. As Georgie tries to catch his breath, Alex kicks away at his ribs. While his Italian leather shoes aren’t as fine for kicking as his old boots, he’s strong enough to break several ribs in them. Georgie takes it without much crying or moaning. That hasn’t changed about him. He was like that in fights too, biting his lip to repress any sign that he could feel pain at all. Even when Alex threw him into the filthy marina, George did his best to bite back a cry.

Alex loses track of time as he goes about crushing Georgie’s bones. He only stops when he finds himself with aching legs and a need to catch his own breath. A stream of blood flows from Georgie’s mouth to the carpet like a hellish waterfall. Alex smirks.

“How like pathetic you are—wearin’ a uniform like that. You could only ever be a pawn in some other malchick’s game, Georgie Boy.”

Georgie’s face is contorted with pain, but his lips move. For a moment, he is unable to make sound emerge from them, but after a great gulp of breath, he manages:

“Look—who’s—talkin’—” Then he groans again, gritting his teeth together.

That takes the grin right off Alex’s face. “What nonsense is that?” He kicks Georgie again, so hard that he rolls over. “What are you talking about, you sniveling bastard?”

But Georgie doesn’t respond. In fact, he can’t. He just lays there, breathing, shuddering, eyes closed. Alex is more troubled by those three words than he wants to admit. He’s no pawn—is he?

He turns his attention to Dim, who’s sleeping on the couch. There is more punishment to mete out yet—after all, he does have some work with the Minister of the Interior to deal with come noon tomorrow—so he cracks his knuckles and gets to work, not thinking about Georgie’s rambling anymore.

 

 


End file.
